


Cherry Blossoms and Pepper Mint

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, I hope you enjoy this, M/M, Opposites, binsung, changbin is whipped for jisung jesus christ, changsung, this is so cute in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Jisung smelled of Cherry Blossoms and radiated heat.Changbin smelled of peppermint and had a touch as cold as ice.But to them, they were home.





	Cherry Blossoms and Pepper Mint

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT EDITED  
> AND LOWKEY A MESS
> 
> THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY ABUSIVE FRIEND, LEX. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and i'll definitely be doing more Binsung very soon.

If Changbin were completely honest with himself, he’d sacrifice his reputation for the bubbly boy with a bright smile and wide innocent eyes just down the street any day of the week.

But no one needed to know that.

The first time Changbin realized just how much power Jisung held over him was when they had been younger, no older than twelve, and Jisung asked him to go out dance in the falling cherry blossoms. Changbin hated going outside but if it meant seeing that cute little smile on his pink lips, Changbin would do anything. So, as they goofed around in the falling cherry blossoms and warm air, Changbin silently admitted to himself that what he felt for Jisung was something so much more than just a brotherly love.

But he could never tell Jisung that.

Changbin had managed to keep his cool for the most part. He had been around Jisung for so long that his mind knew how and when to react to certain things without blowing his cover. But when Jisung starts whining like a little kid when he doesn’t get what he wants or giggles like he’s the happiest boy on Earth, Changbin finds it hard to resist the urge to pepper kisses all over his face. And at those moments, he goes into self defense and starts throwing half hearted insults Jisung’s way who would only giggle or pout at. And when Jisung gets clingy and drapes himself across Changbin, the elders reaction was to always shake him off.

And today was no different; Changbin had a reputation to withhold.

“Hyung!” Changbin’s ears perked up considerably at the sound of his best friend running towards him, physically preparing himself for Jisung to cling to his back. Changbin didn’t even stop walking, knowing if he did it would just cause instability when Jisung knocked into him with as much force as he normally did. Seconds later, a weight was on Changbin’s back and his ice cold hands subconsciously gripped Jisung’s upper thighs so he didn’t fall. Jisung flinched at how cold they had been but was obviously content with them due to the smile spread across his lips, “It’s spring, the sun is out, and I’m pretty sure I’m sweating, but your hands are still as cold as snow.” Jisung teased, earning a weak thigh slap and an eye roll from the elder. “Don’t worry, Hyung, it just means you’re warm hearted”

On any other day, Changbin would have threw a fit explaining why he wasn’t warm hearted and how he was as cold as his hands, but today...something was a tiny bit different. Maybe it had been the way Jisung had been pressed more tightly to his back or the way his lips were an inch or so away from his ear, but no sort of argument escaped Changbin’s awe stricken face, “what does that make you then, human furnace?” Changbin managed to slip out leveled, remembering Jisung’s extremely overwhelming body heat. Jisung laughed a bright laugh that made Changbin’s heart twist. Jisung inched his face closer, breath fanning over the shell of his ear and down Changbin’s neck.

“I guess that makes me a cold hearted…” Jisung paused for a dramatic pause, “Monster” Changbin snorted at the mere idea of this boy on his back that smelled of cherry blossoms being anything but kind hearted, but Changbin further teased him anyway, agreeing with Jisung. “Hyung!” Jisung whined, a pout on his lips as he rested his chin on the nape of Changbin’s neck and let his hair tickle against his cheek. Changbin didn’t apologize because he knew that if kept this up, Jisung would get clingier and poutier and god did Changbin love the sight of that. They didn’t exchange any other words than those, completely comfortable in the silence that casted down on them.

However, when they got a block away from campus, passing the same flower shop they always do, Jisung hopped off Changbin’s back and kept his distance. Their friendship, despite how long it’s been around, was entirely a secret to anyone outside of their families. It was rather amazing that no one had noticed the chemistry between them, but the two just guessed everyone had been too oblivious to pay attention. So, Changbin stopped abruptly at the entrance of the flower shop and leaned against the wall. “See you later, Hyung!” Jisung waved and bolted off towards the school, catching up with his friend group nearing the entrance of campus.

Two minutes later, Chan, Minho and Hyunjin rounded the corner of the flower shop and approached Changbin with gentle, but exhausted smiles. Changbin rolled his eyes heavily when he noticed the dark eyes under Chan’s and Hyunjin’s eyes and shook his head, bouncing off of the wall so he was stood up straight. “Did you stay up dancing again last night?” Hyunjin shrunk back in on himself shyly, trying to dodge Changbin’s outstretched arms but the smaller was faster and stronger than he looked. “What’d I say about that, huh? Huh?” Changbin cackled as he brought Hyunjin down into a headlock, grounding his knuckles into the poor boys head.

They struggled against each other, practically bouncing down the sidewalk as Minho and Chan followed them, hands and fingers intertwined. Eventually, Hyunjin got out of Changbin’s death grip and began to run down the sidewalk, Changbin not far behind. However, they were more or so running around in circles and got a bit too close to Chan; The eldest of the four grabbed them both by their collars and stopped them from running around. “Calm down. It’s too early for this shit.” Changbin and Hyunjin sheepishly stopped their rough housing and began to walk civilly side by side.

“Why are your hands so cold, Hyung.” Hyunjin grumbled as he rubbed at his head with a pout. Changbin smirked and shrugged.

“Colds hands for a cold heart.” Changbin shurgged and moved so he was in front of the group. When they reached the school entrance, Jisung and his friends were stood off to the side not where they usually had been. Changbin didn’t have enough time to prepare himself when Jisung shot him a shy, hidden smile, and a blush spread across his cheeks. Changbin looked anywhere but Jisung’s face causing him to be completely unaware of the blush that had too spread across Jisung’s cheeks. Changbin flickered his eyes back up to face Jisung with that special smile that was only for the younger.

However, he was quickly shoved along and the smile dropped from his face and his eyes became half lidded. Changbins regular dark appearance was put on and people in the hallways parted for his and his friend’s approaching figures. Changbin didn’t like to think people were scared of them but it was pretty obvious they didn’t bother messing with him; Changbin wouldn’t hesitate to throw a quick punch if necessary. The closer they got to class, the more relaxed Changbin became.

However, all hope was lost when the intercom beeped over all of the chatter of students, asking him to report to the office as soon as possible. Changbin threw his head back with a groan erupting from his lips. His three friends cackled eviley and patted him on the back, “What’d you do this time, Hyung?” Hyunjin snickered lightly, earning a flick right between his eyebrows just because of it. Hyunjin whimpered and rubbed his forehead, turning to Minho with a pout. The second eldest rolled his eyes and opened his arms to his practical son, kissing his forehead lightly.

Changbin didn’t even spare the two a look as he made his way to the front office, grumbling under his breath. The minute he stepped inside, he spoke up, “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.” Changbin heard a snort from the chairs beside the door, flickering his eyes over for just a moment, seeing a boy he didn’t recognize. Changbin did a double take, eyes boring into that of something dark but innocent. The boy had light hair styled in a way you only really saw on idols with freckles littering his cheeks and a dangling, cross earring in one of his ears. The boy was gorgeous and Changbin had been a little awestruck, but the boy who smelled of Cherry blossoms and radiated heat popped back into his mind so he looked towards the bored receptionist and way too peppy headmaster.

“Changbin! Good, you’re here. We have a new student we want you to show around.” His headmaster motioned to the ethereal looking boy from before, “Lee Felix meet Seo Changbin, your new guide.” A flicker of confusion passed into Felix’s eyes, the boy nervously nodding his head despite not understanding. Felix thought it might have been time to introduce himself, waving politely and getting up to bow towards Changbin.

“Hello! I’m Felix and I don’t speak korean very well, take care of me?” Changbin cocked his head to the side in not only amusement but intriguement; his lips, however, did not perk up from their regular pursed demeanor. Felix flinched when a sudden snort fell from Changbin’s lips, turning to their headmaster so sharply, it caught everyone off guard.

“Me? Seo Changbin showing the new kid around and potentially corrupting him? Why didn’t you get someone more… morally correct than me?” Changbin’s tone was frigid, so sharp and cold that the headmaster almost scolded him for using such a tone. Changbin knew that if Jisung had been there he would have given Changbin a swift hit to the back of the head but that didn’t matter to him at the moment. This kid was something that Changbin didn’t want to mess around with, it was too risky.

The headmaster tried his best not to roll his eyes and let his smile fall; the already stretched lips seemed to stretch ever further, looking uncomfortably tight. “Because Mr.Seo, this can be your redemption period.” Changbin’s nose crinkled up into a snarl and didn’t even bother letting the man say anything else before turning to Felix. The teenager softened his snarl only a little before storming out of the office, dragging the new kid out with him.

“Let me see your schedule.” Changbin grumbled, ripping the neatly folded paper out of the younger’s hands and scanning over it. “Man, you don’t even have first block with me.” Changbin groaned before rubbing at his eyes. Felix stood off to the side shyly, kicking his feet against the ground in a guilty manner. “Alright let’s go, aussie boy.” Changbin sighed, sounding far more gentle then he had before and for a second, an ounce of hope bloomed in Felix’s chest.

Felix followed Changbin like a lost puppy all the way across campus, Changbin stopping in front of the classroom door for a second. This was Jisung’s class. Felix wanted to ask if they were going to go inside but he didn’t think it was exactly his place; Changbin was showing signs of being nervous about something and Felix wanted to know what it was. Changbin fianlly knocked three times at the door, hearing the chatter from inside halt, “Come in!” The teacher called from inside. Changbin pushed open the door and smiled at his music teacher, “Mr.Seo-” Jisung’s head snapped up, “What can I do for you?”

Changbin flickered his eyes to Jisung’s for a moment before answering, “New student.” Changbin quickly shoved Felix up in front of him but the younger ended up clinging to his bicep in fear when he almost stumbled to the ground from the force used. Changbin had been so caught off guard that he didn’t even bother shaking him off. “His names Lee Felix. He’s from Australia.” Changbin urged for the younger to actually speak but Felix seemed too nervous to actually do so. The teacher laughed gently at this and patted Felix on the shoulder.

Their teacher glanced around the room before setting eyes on a certain, bright eyed, cherry blossom smelling boy towards the back of the room. Mr. Jung called out over the loud chatter of his students, “Jisung! Come here a second.” Changbin felt his heart quicken as Jisung approached, eyes locked on his shoes. “This is Lee Felix. He’s a new student and I want you to take him under your wing.” Jisung nodded with a smile, completely unaware to the quickly beating heart of the elder in front of him. They were practically chest to back and Jisung couldn’t help but brush his fingers along Changbin’s hip when he grabbed Felix by the shoulder and began to talk to him excitedly as they walked away.

Changbin left after that, dreading where he had been going next. Chemistry.

 

The next time Changbin saw Jisung was at lunch. Felix was right by Changbin’s side as he approached the bleachers where his other three friends sat. “Lee felix, this is Chan, Minho and Hyunjin. Chan and Minho are together and- Hyunjin! Stop staring at Woojin, you’re drooling!” Hyunjin snapped his gaze away from the class president sat with his friends at the lunch tables across the field, a glare evident on his face. “Guys this is Felix, the kid I had to show around this morning.” Felix shyly waved in their direction. “He doesn’t speak korean very well so Chan, you’re going to have to help.” Chan’s eyes lit up as he muttered a few greetings in thick australian accented english.

Felix let out a cry of relief and began to babble to Chan, saying things that Changbin couldn’t bother to understand. Changbin sat back, Hyunjin too focused on the game on his phone to talk to Changbin and if the elder minded, he didn’t voice it. Changbin glanced around, catching the site of Jisung sat under a cherry blossom tree, the flowers resting in his hair as he scribbled in a notebook. Changbin couldn’t help but stare for a bit, but ended up pulling out his phone anyway to text the boy. When Jisung’s phone went off, he looked at it and looked around in interest, finally catching the amused expression of Changbin.

Binnie bin: Why are you sitting alone.

Sungie: Why are you staring.

Binnie bin: Because I can. Watch, I’ll stare more intently now.

Jisung giggled from his placement under the tree, meeting Changbin’s wide, over blown eyes and giggling even more.

Sungie: Stooppp that’s so creepy

Changbin was going to reply and tell him that it was okay and that Jisung loved him anyway but he never got the chance. Hyunjin came barreling towards him and tackled him onto the bleachers, arms pinned above his head as he straddled the elder’s hips, “Stop staring, hyung! You’re drooling!” Changbin’s eyes rolled so far back into his head they thought they were going to get stuck, but they hadn’t and Changbin was quick to shove the taller off of him. Hyunjin cackled evily as the other three watched them in both curiosity and worry.

“I was just admiring the cherry blossom tree over there.” Changbin half lied, pointing to the tree where Jisung was sat under and watching them intently. It hadn’t been entirely a lie, he was admiring Jisung who was pretty damn close to a cherry blossom tree but no one needed to know that. Something seemed to click in the back of Chan’s head when Changbin explained himself, suddenly squeezing Minho’s hands really tight and shooting him wide blown eyes. Minho glanced at his boyfriend in worry, going to cup his cheeks and squeeze them gently.

“Earth to Hyung, You good?” Minho tested, watching the elder nod his head frantically and motion his eyes towards Changbin who had gone back to texting on his phone. MInho pouted his lips in confusion, not sure what the elder had been on about and growing increasingly frustrated. But Chan sighed and leaned in to kiss his pout away, “Tell me~” Minho whined like a small child. At this point, Chan was no longer freaking out and now cracking an adoring smile for his boyfriend.

Minho scowled when Chan said he’d tell him later, capturing his lips in a slow, prolonged peck. Changbin and Hyunjin gagged at the two and began to whine about their extreme show of PDA. This only seemed to egg them on further as Minho grabbed Chan by the cheeks and slipped his tongue into the elder’s mouth. “Hey! Keep the PDA to a minimum!” They heard a scream from across the field, everyone gazing at a rather disturbed looking Woojin. Chan smiled sheepishly and waved at the elder, yelling out his apologies.

Changbin went to go back and stare at where Jisung had been once before but the boy was nowhere in site, leaving only a text in his wake.

Sungie: You’re cute, hyung :)

 

The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky that Friday night; Changbin’s nose had been stuffed into his books despite the time and day. Despite his rather troublesome ways, Changbin was a good student and always kept up with his studies. He just liked to cause a bit of mischief. Changbin could faintly hear the sound of music from a few houses down, knowing that a party was being hosted at Mark Tuan’s house but staying home for the sake of his head. That didn’t mean he couldn’t leave his window open and listen to it either though, it soothed him to an extent.

But with his window wide open, he was practically inviting flower petals into his room. Changbin wasn’t surprised nor interested in the footsteps scraping against his roof and grunts as a figure tried to climb up, already knowing it was Jisung. The boy popped his head into the window, a wide smile spread across his lips as he knocked against the frame, “Can I come in?” Changbin snorted at the question, rolling back to his dresser to grab a paper from it and rolling back to his desk.

“Do I have an option?”

Jisung snickered and climbed into the room, hovering behind Changbin and draping his arms over Changbin’s shoulders and nuzzling his face into his neck to breathe in the peppermint smell he loved so dearly. “Not really.” Jisung grunted, moving his face for a split second and letting his words fan over the shell of Changbin’s ear. Goosebumps rose on the back of Changbin’s neck and all up and now his arms; Changbin hated the effect Jisung had over him. “Homework? On a Friday night? How do you think the school would feel knowing that their most feared bad boy is really just a big nerd?”

Changbin tilted his head so the top of it was pressed against Jisung’s lower chest and he was facing up at the younger, “No one’s gonna know cause you’ll be dead before you can tell them anything.” Changbin muttered, trying his best to implement some sort of fear into the boy but that didn’t work at all, Jisung knew him too well. Changbin couldn’t ever physically inflict pain on Jisung, nothing with a bite at least. “Why are you here? I thought you had a show tonight.” Changbin turned his attention back to his work, missing the warmth Jisung provided when he broke away.

“I still do, but I wanted to borrow that jacket-” Jisung paused as he sifted through the hanging clothes in Changbin’s closet, tongue poking out slightly. Changbin whirled around to watch Jisung in interest, nearling melting in the process. God, Jisung was cute. “Ha!” Jisung cheered loudly, tugging out one of Changbin’s favorite jackets. It was like a rain, winter coat with rough fabric but patches across the chest and arms. The only reason it was one of Changbin’s favorite jackets was because Jisung wore it more than he did. “How do I look?” Jisung twirled around, arms outstretched. (Think of the outfit he wore during JYP vs YG)

Cute “Ugly” Jisung huffed and swatted at Changbin’s shoulder, heading towards the window, Changbin not far behind. Jisung climbed out through the opening, stopping abruptly and turning towards Changbin, back hunched over. Jisung smirked widely, uttering out something about a good luck kiss and a sudden spark of confidence surged through Changbin. The elder cupped Jisung’s chin gently between his thumb and pointer finger, inching his face unbearably close towards the other’s. “You don’t need one, J.One” Changbin hushed before letting go of his chin and backing away, shutting the window behind him and locking it dramatically.

Jisung hadn’t been able to stop cackling his whole way down the street, meeting with a familiar silver haired boy not too far away that had just witnessed everything with a smirk. Changbin might’ve unlocked the window as soon as Jisung was out of hearing range but he didn’t need to know that. Not until later at least. Not until it was three in the morning and Jisung climbed through his window for the second time that night and crawled up in bed with Changbin as he always did.

 

Saturday morning was quiet and comfortable. Since Jisung left the window open last night, cold began to seep into the room and cause the boys to twine themselves around the other and keep warm under the multiple layers of blankets. They had both been awake around seven, clutching onto each other sleepily in hopes of preserving some body heat, “Hyung~! It’s cold!” Jisung whined like a small child, muffled by the skin of Changbin’s neck. The elder began to rub soft circles into Jisung’s lower back, his cold hands not helping at all.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have left the fucking window open then.” Changbin snapped, no true anger to his tone. Jisung huffed and took a deep breath before detaching himself and escaping the comfort of the blankets. Jisung whimpered faintly and shivered at the sudden ice to his skin, only finding comfort in the cold of Changbin. Jisung shut the window with a gentle thump, stumbling out of the bedroom and leaving the door open, “Turn the heat on!” Changbin demanded from the bed groggily, burying himself under the covers in the meantime.

They actually ended up leaving the house not longer after that. The two cuddled for a bit but after Jisung found out Changbin’s parents were out of town again, Jisung decided they were going to go out and explore, even if they knew every inch of town. So, with much brighter clothes than Changbin wanted, the two set out towards the abandoned railroad tracks on the odder side of town, keeping a fair distance away from each other. They walked in a comfortable silence, Jisung balancing himself along the rusted rails and Changbin watching in amusement. The two couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other.

Maybe it had been the atmosphere when they reached the bridge; maybe the cherry blossom trees and mint plants on the ground had something to do with the fact that they sat down and talked. Maybe the soft moving water below caused them to inch closer together until their shoulders were pressed together. Maybe the atmosphere sent the next few events into motion and finally prying the two out of their safe, lonely little bubbles. “Changbinnie… Have you ever been in love?”

Changbin had had his fair share of girlfriends and boyfriends, but he wasn’t sure he ever loved any of them as much as he loved Jisung. “Yeah.” Changbin’s voice was raspy, barely having any strength to it. Jisung proceeded to ask him how he knew while twiddling his thumbs shyly, “It’s just something you kind of know. You find yourself wanting to be with them at all times and just wish to see them smile all the time. Even when you can’t be with them, all you care about is if they’re happy or not.” Changbin kept his eyes trained on his lap, looking nowhere near Jisung’s face.

Changbin and Jisung broke the barrier that had been in between them since they were thirteen, finally closing the gap that had been between them for far too long. When their lips molded and fitted the other’s perfectly, everything suddenly made sense. The wind blew gently, caressing their cheeks and temples as they slowly descended into their own little worlds. It was entirely disorganized, not at all as put together as a kiss between two long time lovers would have been; but that’s what made it so special to them.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads together as Changbin stroked along Jisung’s jawline lovingly with the pad of his thumbs. Jisung glanced around, panting gently and noticing the falling Cherry blossoms. Changbin followed the younger’s gaze and smiled to himself, pecking Jisung’s lips once, “Dance with me, Hyung.” Jisung pleaded breathily, suddenly forgetting about everything else around them. Changbin laughed and stood up, grasping Jisung’s fingers in his own and descending back into their own little world once more.

They knew it would be hard to keep this a secret from everyone else. They would find out just how hard that was when Changbin ended up punching a kid for touching Jisung two months into their relationship and ended up getting walked in on later when Jisung wa cleaning Changbin’s knuckles. They would find out just how hard it was when Jisung got so jealous over Felix constantly attached to Changbin’s hip that he marked the elder up and proceeded to wear his jacket the next day. The two would be their own demise really.

But for now, they would enjoy themselves. They would enjoy Jisung climbing through Changbin’s windows to grab his jacket before his next rap show and two minutes worth of heated kissing. They would enjoy cuddling in the cold of Changbin’s rooms on saturday mornings. They would enjoy dancing under the cherry blossom trees on sunday afternoons.

They would enjoy each other because they were home.

 

[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/989955069587148800)


End file.
